


zero. connect

by 10008



Series: Ashes of Arcadia [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10008/pseuds/10008
Summary: Ultimately, the end came gently, a soft explosion ensconced in a muffling veil of void.A long time ago, far in the past, someone made a Deal, and paid a Price, and created a haven for all those who would come. A Deal sealed in brine and a Price paid in blood, for a refuge from the fear and the cold.But Deals are made to be broken, and broken it was, and the haven was taken as the spoils, the seekers of refuge who'd flocked to its warmth left floundering in the loneliness.





	zero. connect

To play alone is hell. The ones who suffered this tell us so, and who are we to judge the veracity of their statements? To those of us who have had the networks since our fourth, third, even second sessions, loose replaying for more than a session or two is but a bad dream. The Others keep our servers safe, and out in the Ring, there's not much that can ursurp their authority. Sure, sometimes our Time players slip up, and linearization goes haywire, but our dongles stay with us, and the problem is almost always immediately fixed. We are free to know each other, to befriend each other, to fall in love with each other, without fear of never knowing the fates that befell our friends and loved ones when we enter the door and wake up in another universe. It's not a safe life, not even a comfortable one, but it's one in which we can be happy, and we never have to fear it being torn away while we still live.

Welcome to [redacted], and we hope you enjoy your stay!

>join irc

[Loading...]

[Error: Could not load content. Retrying...]

[Error: Content does not exist. View logs?]

[Y/N]

>Y

[Retrieving...]

[CRITICAL ERROR DETECTED: CONTRACT BREACHED]

You have been kicked.

>connect [redacted]

[Error: The server you are trying to connect to does not exist.]

[Shutting down connection...]


End file.
